I Can't Help It
by enp1317
Summary: Mark and Meredith have a real meeting of the Dirty Mistress Club
1. Chapter 1

Meredith watched Mark as he approached her. ", Can you scrub in on the car crash girl?" He asked her. Meredith watched his lips move. _"He's just so……McSteamy!" _Meredith thought to herself. "Of course." She nodded quickly. "Let's go." Mark said.

Mark and Meredith walked to the OR.

Mark and Meredith were scrubbing in when the scrub nurse came in. "Never mind about the surgery, the family decided to wait until she was stronger." She said and left the room. "Aw, that sucks." Mark said turning to Meredith. Meredith moved in closer to Mark and touched his face. "Meredith." He said. "No, I want this." She said and then began to kiss him.

Meredith gripped his hair as he kissed her neck. The door swung open and Izzie walked in. "Oh my god!" She gasped. "Im so sorry." She said shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark pulled away from Meredith. "Meredith, Derek is my best friend." Mark said pushing the door open. Once he left, Izzie walked in. "Omigod." She said giggling. Meredith looked at her. Izzie left quickly.

Meredith ran her fingers through her hair. "Am I stupid? All Mark wants to do is get in my pants." She mumbled and pushed the door open.

Mark walked quickly through the halls trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Then Derek approached him. "Mark, do you know where Meredith is?" He asked him. Mark shook his head quickly. "No." He walked away.

Meredith walked past Derek; she sat down on a gurney in the hall of the hospital. Cristina raised her eyebrow. "I kissed McSteamy." Meredith said automatically. Cristina just laughed. "Sooner or later you would." She said. Meredith's jaw had dropped. "Yeah, well. You suck." She said. "Ouch." Cristina said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, since I had a good time camping before, I'm going to go again." Derek said looking at Meredith. Meredith nodded. "So, when are you going camping?" She asked him softly. Derek told her that he was going the next morning.

Mark took a sip of his coffee. "Finally, Karev. You got it right this time." He said to Alex. Alex rolled his eyes. "Dr. Sloan, tomorrow I won't be on your service. Just letting you know." Alex said. "Why?" Mark raised his eyebrow. "Well, I'm going camping with Dr. Sheperd and Chief Webber." Alex explained. Mark nodded and a smile stretched across his face. "Fine Karev."

Meredith heard sobs coming from the on-call room. She slowly opened the door and found Izzie crying on the bed. "Izzie? What happened?" Meredith asked Izzie as she sat down next to her. "I'm pregnant." Izzie said through tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith hugged Izzie. It was a miracle that Izzie survived the cancer but she was still being watched closely by Alex and Derek. "Are you sure Iz?" Meredith asked Izzie. Izzie nodded. "I don't want the baby to be sick. Hannah got sick and I got sick. This baby can't be sick." Izzie said through her tears. Meredith hugged Izzie tighter. "It's okay." Meredith said. "Oh my god. Denny! George! Their dead!" Izzie cried out. "Everyone I loved is dying." She said to Meredith. Meredith felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek. Meredith felt so guilty about George's death. She, Derek, Owen and Callie couldn't save him. George was always there for her. What made her feel worse was how she had cried when she was with George.

Derek approached Mark. "Hey, Mark!" Derek exclaimed. Mark turned around sharply to face him. "Yeah, Derek." He said calmly. "Chief, Karev and I are going camping tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Derek asked him. "I'm not sure, what's going on tomorrow but I'll get back to you." Mark said. Derek nodded. "I've got a Hemispherectomy to get to." He said walking away.

"Well, I see you and Derek are friends again." A familiar voice said. Mark turned around to see Addison standing behind him. "Addison!?" He said shocked. Addison hadn't been back to Seattle since her brother Archer needed surgery. "What are you doing here?" Mark asked. Addison smiled. "I'm here for a vacation and a consult. But more for a visit." She said. "Good to see nothing has changed." Addison said. Mark stayed silent. "What?" Addison asked. "A lot has happened since you left." He said. "I'm listening." She said. "Well, Izzie Stevens became sick with a high stage of cancer. George O'Malley signed up for the military but never made it there because he was struck by a bus and killed trying to save a woman's life. Derek and Meredith got engaged. I now am dating the other Grey. Oh Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens got married."Mark told Addison. "Wait a minute. George O'Malley died? Also is Izzie okay? That's great that Derek and Meredith got engaged and I have to congratulate Alex and Izzie. Wait, Izzie is still alive right?" She asked. Mark nodded. "George died. Izzie is alive and back at work. Meredith and Derek are incredibly happy." Mark confirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex knocked on the on-call room's door softly. Meredith opened it slowly. Alex stepping inside the room to find Izzie lying on the bed. "What's wrong? Is she having a migraine?" He asked Meredith. Meredith slowly shook her head. Izzie slowly sat up. "Alex." She said quivering. "I'm pregnant." She said softly. Alex sat next to her and Izzie rested her head on his shoulder. Alex kissed her on top of her head. "It's okay Iz." He stroked her head. Meredith smiled, they were so happy together. She was happy with Derek. Mark was still so exciting and fun. Maybe they could be just friends. Meredith opened the door and left the room. They needed sometime alone time.

Meredith saw Addison walking through the halls. "Addison!" She shouted. Addison turned around. "Meredith! Congratulations!" She said. "Oh, thank you." Meredith smiled. "I think that it's great how you and Derek love each other so much." Addison said smiling. Meredith nodded. "Yeah." She said dryly. "Dr. Montgomery, I was wondering Izzie Stevens is pregnant and made it through her cancer, she is worried that the baby will have the cancer gene can you talk to her?" Meredith asked Addison. Addison was silent for a moment or two then she nodded. "Sure, I'll talk to her." She said and turned around.

**[Readers: I'm starting another fan fiction on our favourite Mc! MCSTEAMY! So I'm going to try to make time for this one but it may not be updated that often]**


End file.
